Opération commando
by bichou85
Summary: La mot du mois d'octobre : Emmett et ALice décide de ne pas oublié Edward et Bella...
1. Chapter 1

_**Le mot du mois d'octobre : Opération**_

_**Auteur : Bichou85**_

_**Titre : Opération commando**_

_**Emmett/Alice**_

_**K**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**PDV D'Emmett :**_

Mon frère va enfin se caser…Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça… Il a presque 30 ans et il lui a fallu 6 ans pour faire sa demande. Mon adorable belle-sœur que j'adore charrier sur sa maladresse a dit oui…je la plains…supporter mon frangin 24h/24 ça va être dur pour elle. Mais leur amour se voit rien qu'en les voyant ensemble.

Bon, mais c'est pas tout ça…mais le mariage a lieu dans une semaine et avec Alice nous avons décidé de leur organiser leur enterrement de vie de célibataire. Bien sûr ils n'en savent rien car ils ont simplement refusé quand nous leur en avons parlé donc nous avons tout organisé dans leur dos car il était hors de question qu'ils y échappent.

_**PDV D'Alice :**_

Enfin…c'est vraiment le mot…ils vont enfin se marier…mon frère est un peu long à la détente…bon je ne dirai pas un peu mais beaucoup même…comme un escargot…sérieusement…attendre 6 ans pour demander son âme sœur en mariage. Mais maintenant que c'est fait nous allons pourvoir nous amuser.

Tout est prêt pour le mariage …nous avons fait du beau boulot avec Rosalie et Maman. Mais ce soir c'est leur enterrement…même s'ils ont refusé catégoriquement, il est hors de questions de passer à côté de ça. Avec Emmett nous avons tout organisé…tous les accessoires sont prêts et ils nous manquent plus que les personnages principaux pour une bonne soirée de délire. J'ai préparé une liste de tous les gags qui vont lui être demandé…Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, Amandine et moi sommes fin prêtes. Etant le témoin je n'ai pas lésiné sur les moyens. Plusieurs costumes sont prêts rien que pour elle. Et en fin de soirée nous allons rejoindre les hommes dans un bar.

Mais en attendant nous devons aller les chercher et les bloquer dans les chambres.

**Emmett….tu t'amènes, il est l'heure !**

**Ouais j'arrive…**

Il descend l'escalier avec un petit sourire à la con…j'ignore ce qui est prévu pour les garçons…nous avons juste décidé de nous rejoindre en fin de soirée.

On monte dans la Jeep d'Emmett et direction la maison de mon frère.

**A ton avis, ils vont bien le prendre ? **Me demande Emmett

**Euh….je ne pense pas…mais ils ne peuvent y échapper…ils auront largement le temps de se sauter dessus après leur mariage… et puis c'est la tradition !**

**J'ai hâte de voir leur tête…**

**Quand arrivent les garçons ?**

**Nous devons aller les rejoindre en ville dans 2 heures…**

**Ok…les filles ne devraient plus tarder à arriver à la maison…nous devons préparer Bella avant de sortir.**

**Je crois qu'ils s'en rappelleront toute leur vie…**

**Tu m'étonnes…**

Nous arrivons devant leur grande maison. Emmett se gare un peu en retrait et nous descendons. Je regarde Emmett toute excitée par ce que nous allons faire. Je prends mon foulard…Emmett le sien et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte.

**Opération enterrement commencé !**

Je ris doucement et nous toquons à la porte. Edward vient nous ouvrir et nous regarde suspicieux.

**Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

**Mon cher frère, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous allions vous oublier….**

**Emmett non !**

**Eh bien tu n'as pas le choix…**

**BELLA !**

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Bella arrive à la porte et nous regarde alternativement. Ses yeux deviennent noirs de colère mais je m'en moque je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Je m'approche doucement.

**Ce soir nous allons nous amuser…et hors de questions de se défiler…c'est un passage obligatoire. Donc maintenant, tu arrêtes de me faire ton regard « tu vas me le payer » et je t'installe ce foulard…**

**Non…**

**Pas le choix ma chérie…tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser….**

Je regarde Emmett du coin de l'œil…il me fait un sourire sadique et attrape Edward pour lui mettre le foulard sur les yeux. Bella n'a pas eu le temps de dire ouf que je lui mets aussi. Ils ronchonnent tous les deux, mais se laissent mener vers la voiture. Je verrouille leur maison et nous filons vers la villa. Ils ne disent pas un mot…mais on ressent la colère irradier d'eux….pffffff ils ne sont même pas marrant…

Nous arrivons à la villa, et Esmée m'aide à monter Bella vers la chambre où les filles nous attendent déjà. Je souris de toutes mes dents et installe Bella sur une chaise.

Après deux heures de préparation elle est enfin prête. Elle s'est laissée faire, sans rien dire et sans rien voir…elle ne sait pas la tenue qu'elle porte et j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle la découvrira.

La limousine attend devant la maison et nous descendons toutes. J'aide Bella à monter à l'intérieur et je lui enlève son bandeau….Elle s'habitue doucement à l'endroit où elle est…et elle rougie en voyant sa tenue.

**Merde Alice je ressemble à…**

**Une infirmière coquine…**

**Merde Alice….je vais pas traîner dans cette tenue…**

**Ne t'inquiète pas…tu vas l'avoir pendant environ une heure sur le dos et on change. Alors voici ce que tu dois faire.**

Je sors un petit sac blanc que j'avais glissé dans ses affaires et lui tend. Elle regarde à l'intérieur et me lance un regard noir…

**Je dois faire quoi avec ça ?**

**Tu vas devoir en vendre un maximum pendant une heure…cet argent ira dans la cagnotte pour la fin de soirée…**

**Je n'oserai jamais faire ça…**

**Bella…tu oseras…**

**Non…**

**Si !** Lui dit Rosalie sur un ton autoritaire.

Bella ne riposte pas. Nous arrivons au centre-ville de Seattle. La limousine se gare près du grand centre commercial et j'ouvre la porte en sautillant.

**Allez Bella…**

**Non !**

**Bella…**

**Hors de question…**

**Bella si tu ne sors pas de cette voiture je vais t'y obliger et ce ne sera marrant ni pour toi, ni pour moi….**

Elle souffle lourdement et fini par sortir de la voiture. Nous l'entourons pour ne pas qu'elle se défile et nous entrons dans le centre commercial. Sa robe et vraiment courte et elle essaye de la baisser un peu plus. Sans pour autant y arriver. Nous nous sourions toutes, sauf Bella qui est rouge comme une tomate face au regard des hommes présents.

**Bella…tu peux y arriver…**

Elle souffle une fois de plus et elle finit par arrêter un groupe de garçons qui la regarde comme une gourmandise.

**Je vous hais les filles…**marmonne-t-elle

**Allez, tu peux le faire…**

Elle se poste devant le groupe et rougis une fois de plus. Elle prend une grande bouffé d'air et se lance…

**Bonjour…Je me marie la semaine prochaine et mes copines m'obligent…heu…à faire ça…**

**Et que dois-tu faire jolie demoiselle…**

**Je dois vendre…un…un maximum de pré… préservatifs pendant une heure…**

Les garçons la regardent en soulevant un sourcil et se prêtent aux jeux, ils lui en achètent cinq chacun pour un total de 25 dollars. Je sautille sur place en félicitant Bella.

**Alors tu vois ce n'est pas si terrible…**

**T'as raison…**

Elle sourit enfin et aborde elle-même les hommes. Tous se prêtent aux jeux et au bout d'une heure nous avons récolté 60 dollars. Pas mal.

**Allez Bella, on va enfiler le deuxième costume…**

**Parce qu'il y en a un autre ?**

**Oh oui….tu ne crois pas qu'on va s'arrêter à sa non ?**

Elle nous suit docilement et je l'entraine à la voiture. Je rentre avec elle et lui tend la seconde tenue. Elle l'enfile en souriant et ressort de la voiture.

**Je me sens un peu mieux…un peu plus couverte…**

**Cette tenue te va à merveille Bella…t'es sûre que t'as jamais fait de taule ?**

**Non…mais je la trouve sympathique…**

Elle porte une combinaison orange trouée un peu partout, avec écrit en gros sur le devant « J'enterre ma vie de jeune fille » et derrière un numéro de détenue…Je lui fais une coiffure sauvage rapidement.

**Bon…je dois faire quoi maintenant ?**

**On doit trouver un flic…**

**Hein ?...pourquoi ?**

**Pour ça !**

Je lui tends son gage. Elle le lis rapidement et me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

**Seigneur…faites que mon père n'apprenne jamais ça…**

Nous explosons de rire et partons à la recherche d'un agent. Au bout de quelques rues passées, deux flics font la circulation. J'entraîne Bella avec moi et nous nous postons face à eux. Les filles derrière sont mortes de rire. Un des deux flics nous regarde en souriant…surtout en voyant la tenue de Bella…Cette dernière souffle un grand coup et les regarde dans les yeux….

**Je dois vous demander quelques chose…**

**De quoi avez-vous besoin ?**

**J'ai besoin d'un certificat de virginité établi par un policier…**

J'explose de rire. Elle fait tellement sainte que c'est trop dur de ne pas résister. Bella a le sourire et s'empêche de rigoler face aux visages des deux policiers….Ils ont la bouche ouverte et ont clairement bugué. Un des flics se reprend rapidement…

**Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs ?**

**Il va falloir me croire sur parole…**

**D'accord !**

Le flic prend son bloc de PV et note dessus le certificat…Bella est rouge mais le prend de bonne grâce et salue les deux policiers. Quand nous nous éloignons de Bella ne peut s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

**Oh non…dites moi que je n'ai pas osé faire ça ?**

**Eh bien si…tu as osé, félicitation Bella !**

**Oh mon dieu…si mon père savait ça…**

**Il le saura…**

**Quoi ? Non mais ça ne va pas ?**

**C'était une idée de Charlie….**

Elle gémit et nous allons la changer pour aller à la soirée rejoindre les garçons.

_**PDV d'Emmett :**_

Bon…Edward n'est absolument pas ravi…il est trop vieux pour son âge ce mec…c'est pas possible…Nous sommes en ville à attendre les garçons…Et monsieur grogne contre ma connerie…

**Allez mec…pense à ce que ta futur femme endure avec Alice et Rosalie…**

**On voulait rien faire parce qu'on se trouve trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, ce sont les p'tit jeunes qui font ça…**

**Merde Ed…t'as 30 ans…t'es loin d'être vieux encore. Allez, on va s'éclater entre mecs et après on va rejoindre les filles…**

**Vrai ?**

**Putain mais Bella t'a transformé en gonzesse ou quoi ?**

Je ne comprends pas…il est juste content parce qu'on retrouve nos femmes après…il peut bien rester séparé deux heures de Bella…Je vois Mike, Jasper et Eric arriver. Je prends mon sac et nous allons les rejoindre. Je donne un tee-shirt à Edward qu'il enfile en grommelant…dessus c'est marqué « Je me fais passer la corde au cou aidez-moi ! » On rit et je lui donne un enregistreur.

**Je fais quoi avec ça ? **

**On va se promener dans la rue et tu vas devoir demander aux passants des exemples de positions amoureuses…**

**Je n'y crois pas…**

**Crois y mon pote…Tu dois en récolter un maximum…**

Je ris avec les autres et nous commençons notre défilé dans la rue. Les gens nous regardent en souriant et Edward fini par s'arrêter devant un couple de personnes âgées…il ne va pas oser leur demander ça quand même ?

**Madame, monsieur, bonsoir…voilà j'ai un gage à effectuer car je me marie la semaine prochaine et j'ai une question à vous poser…êtes-vous d'accord ?**

**Bien sûr jeune homme…**

**Est-ce que vous pouvez me donner une position pendant l'amour….**

Merde il a osé…il me regarde avec un petit sourire fier…Les deux personnes regardent Edward en souriant et se regarde ensuite…j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'ils vont nous sortir…

**Eh bien…je pense que la position de la pieuvre est un bon exemple…**

**La pieuvre ? **Demandons-tous

**Jeunes gens…je pensais qu'à votre âge vous connaitriez toutes les positions du Kâma-Sûtra…bonne soirée et amusez-vous bien….**

Ils nous laissent tous con et s'en vont…merde, ils viennent de nous clouer le bec…putain c'est quoi cette position ? Je regarde Edward qui a la bouche ouverte… Lui non plus il ne connaît pas…Bon, je chercherai…je me reprends et entraîne les mecs…Edward arrête plusieurs personne et nous avons une belle liste…

Nous retournons à la voiture et je lui donne un sac…je sais qu'Alice a fait la même chose avec Bella…après tout je suis sûr qu'il peut récolter plus avec sa belle gueule. Il regarde à l'intérieur…

**Ok ! On va où ?…**

Je le regarde la bouche ouverte mais ne commente pas…après tout s'il est ok autant en profiter…Nous nous dirigeons vers les rues piétonnes du centre-ville. Edward a l'air sûr de lui. On approche un groupe de filles. Bien évidemment elle le dévore des yeux.

**Bonsoir les filles….**

**Bonsoir….**gloussent-elles

**Alors voilà, je me marie la semaine prochaine et mon gage est de vendre des préservatifs…comme vous le savez il faut sortir couvert….**

**C'est bien dommage qu'un homme comme toi soit déjà pris, je t'aurais bien essayé…**

Je sens Edward se tendre mais il garde son sourire aux lèvres.

**Alors voulez-vous en acheter ?**

**Pourquoi pas, à défaut de vous avoir….**

Les filles piochent dans le sac et en prennent une bonne dizaine chacune. Elles sortent leurs porte-monnaie et passe les billets directement sur sa ceinture de pantalon. Edward sourit et nous continuons notre chemin. Il vide le sac en un rien de temps… La technique du sourire a fait ses preuves…

Quand nous revenons à la voiture il compte le montant de sa vente.

**Ouah…j'ai récolté 110 dollars.**

**Eh ben…c'est ta gueule qui a tout fait…Bon allez, il est temps de rejoindre les filles…**

Il garde son tee-shirt et nous partons vers la boîte. Les filles nous y attendent déjà et Edward et Bella se sautent littéralement dessus. Je soupire mais on peut les laisser ils ont bien bossé. Je m'approche d'Alice.

**Alors combien ?**

**60 dollars….et vous ?**

**110 dollars…**

**Putain…lui et sa belle gueule…**

Nous regardons notre couple enlacer sur la piste de danse. Je regarde de nouveau Alice…

**Opération enterrement terminé….**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Face à la vague de censure sur fanfic, j'ai décidé de retirer toutes mes fictions de ce site avant que ce ne soit les responsables qui s'en chargent.

Elles seront postées sur un new forum : fiction – censure .xooit .fr / index . php (Retire les espaces). Vous pouvez également venir poster les vôtres, comme sur les autres forums de fanfic.

Je continuerai à suivre les fictions en cours et je laisserai toujours un commentaire.

Si je dois faire une nouvelle fiction, elle sera postée sur le forum ci-dessus.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis en alerte et favoris. C'était un réel plaisir.

Je laisse les fictions, certaines personnes font des remarques très intelligentes et je vais les écouter.

Quand au lien, il est sur le profil et si vraiment il ne fonctionne pas, contactez moi par mp et je vous l'enverrai.

Bien à vous Bichou85


End file.
